


A Wanted Woman

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wild wild West, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Anonymous asked for: Brittany is a sheriff in the wild wild west and Santana is a wanted woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wanted Woman

“Put it down slow, Santana, or I’ll shoot!”

“Like fun you will! Dance! Dance, Sheriff, dance!” Santana hollered, shooting the dirt at her feet.

Fortunately for Sheriff Brittany, she was not only the new law in town but also an accomplished dancer. She dodged every bullet in Dodge. While she was dodging, she also closed on Santana aka “Lefty” Lopez, the old law in this lawless town.

She clicked on the handcuffs. She removed the pistol from the wanted woman’s hand.

“You got me where you want me now, huh, Sheriff?”

“Nope, I don’t. But I do know a place…”


End file.
